The Seven Silver Sins
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: No one is perfect. Drabble series set in the silver millenium using the prompt Seven Deadly Sins
1. pride

_Inspired by duchesscourtney. I'll be doing all seven sins. True drabbles. I love mythology. Enjoy._

When you were beautiful, you were beautiful. That is just how the world works. She always watched them, out of the corner of her eye. They stared, and it seemed appropriate to her. Who else could they possibly be looking at? Even her princess wasn't as good as she was. No one was as pretty.

No one could ever be as pretty.

One girl had thought she was. Her mother had bragged that the girl was.

She had been taken care of. Neptune himself had seen to that for his favourite girl child.

She looked in her mirror and smiled.

* * *


	2. envy

_So sorry, this was intended to be the second one. I'm rearanging them to reflect that._

She watched her lover with covetous eyes. All the time she watched. Her eyes flashed at every bold wink, every sly grin, and every lingering caress that wasn't given to her. She felt each one like a twisting dagger in her heart.

There was no reason to be envious, she knew. Despite the flirting, her bed was the one kept warm by two bodies. Yet she was. Oh, how she was.

It was a black mass in her heart, and continually distracted her from her sworn duty.

Yet she still watched her lover look in her mirror with undisguised envy.

* * *


	3. lust

_Envy was supposed to be second. It is now. _

She had grown up knowing her duty. Serving those she was beholden to was her life's calling, and she embraced in happily. However, all it took was one look to cause her to break free from all her dutiful chains.

For a smile she betrayed everything she stood for.

For a dance she betrayed everyone she cared for.

For a kiss she betrayed everyone who depended on her.

For the night she finally convinced him to take her to bed, she destroyed a civilization.

And she would do it again to feel that pulsing, coiling energy centered in her navel.

* * *


	4. sloth

She had a sacred duty. One she always performed, exactly as was expected. She was always on call for any emergency. There was nothing that couldn't be set aside for her duty.

It wasn't what she was expecting.

She had never wanted to be a senshi. All the others were brave, powerful warriors, and proud of it. Oh, she was brave enough, and powerful, but there was no pride in her duty.

As she once again single-handedly stopped an invading galaxy, she reflected that she had been trying to get an easy job by accepting the Silence Glaive, and Death.


	5. gluttony

Senshi didn't need to eat. In a way it was a good thing for her. She would be totally wasted away due to lack of sustenance should she have that physical requirement.

Spiritual requirements were a different matter entirely. She was quite a social person, really. She loved people, and actually had always wanted a child. But that was not in her stars, and she accepted that reality bitterly.

So she immersed herself mentally in the stream she was supposed to guard, and vicariously sucked up more desires than were healthy for anyone.

It was her vice, an unstoppable one.


	6. greed

It hadn't really been love, just childish attachment. She had somehow convinced herself of that, even as she subtly encouraged her child. Love meant little to her really. It could not be grasped.

It had been a challenge at first, seeing if her subtle spells could catch her prize. The angry protests of the inhabitants meant nothing. Her own people's unease meant nothing. All that mattered to her was her desires, her avarice.

Even her own daughter's impassioned pleas were unable to reach her closed, unconcerned ears.

She wanted the Earth. And what the Queen wants, the Queen gets. Always.


	7. wrath

_For Luna345. My thanks._

* * *

Nothing could stop her rampage. Her love had been taken from her, and wouldn't come back. He was hers, yet that other tramp had sidled in a bewitched him, lured him away.

She was never one to take an insult lying down, and this was more than that. This could not go unavenged. That would show weakness, and a loss of warrior's pride. Weakness could not be tolerated. Spinelessness could not be tolerated.

Damnation be damned. She was going to destroy the bitch and her entire kingdom. The moon kingdom would fall, if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
